


I won't cry for yesterday

by CharlotteDaBookworm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (he really doesn't want to believe this), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Double Agents, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nyx Ulric's Self Esteem, Pain, Parent-Child Relationship, Parental Betrayal, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDaBookworm/pseuds/CharlotteDaBookworm
Summary: "I hate you,"he snarls, tears running down his face, and he hates and he hates and he hates. But he hates nothing more than the fact that he still loves his father.Or: Nyx is Titus' kid. This changes very little. And then it changes a lot. (but not in the way you want).





	I won't cry for yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own FFXV. Title is from RED's Ordinary World

* * *

Glauca lunges - attacking with a twist and a_ flick _of his blade and when Nyx stumbles back it isn't from the force behind the strike.

No.

The blood drains out of his face, leaving him stark white as his eyes go wide.

_ No _.

It couldn't-

_ He wouldn't- _

Because he knows that move, that casual flick of the wrist and the almost vicious twist of the blade. He _ knows it. _

He knows it and he can't do anything but stare because _ no. _

Nyx can't believe it.

But then Glauca follows through and Nyx finds himself responding instinctively, his body twisting to counter a move that he knows like the back of his hand, and he can almost see the familiar shadow beside Niflheim's monster; moving through the same attack in the exact same way, a smirk on his face that he can picture below that helm.

His heart drops to the pit of his chest.

He can't breathe.

_ ** No ** _ ** . **

The blade cuts into stone a half-inch from where his torso was a second ago and, for a moment, he can almost push his concerns aside because _ he wouldn't _.

_ Never. _

He's wouldn't hurt him-

And then General Glauca - Galahd's Scourge, Niflheim's Pet, Childkiller and Queenslayer - dodges and moves into Nyx's next blow, sending him flying across the room in a move that is distinctly _ Galahdian _ , distinctly _ Ulric _, and bile burns in his throat.

Because that was his mother's signature and he can count on a single hand those who can perform it like _ that _.

His blood freezes in his veins.

He doesn't want to believe it.

He _ can't _believe it.

(There's a part of him that does anyway)

Nyx pulls himself to his feet in front of his King as Glauca steps towards him and he doesn't know how his hands aren't shaking; he feels like his whole world has been shattered, feels like he had when he realised Selena was missing, and he. can't. _ breathe _.

Glauca steps forward again.

He's frozen in place.

People are yelling at him to _ move _, barking orders at him but he can't.

He can't move.

It can't be true.

_ What if it is? _ A part of him whispers and he-

The blade rises.

_ Captain? _ Nyx opens his mouth to say, to ask, to beg, because it can't be. It can't be because he would have known, because the man he knows _ wouldn't _ . The man who was the head of the Kingsglaive and who trained himself to exhaustion every time they lost someone and who spat in the face of the Empire's actions wouldn't. The man who pushed them all to do their best and fought for them when the nobles muttered about _ refugees _ and _ wastes of space _ and who was right there on the battlefield beside them wouldn't.

The man who had carried him on his shoulders and taught Selena to wield her monster of a sword and who'd tried so _ hard _ to stay in contact even though he was away _ fighting the war _ wouldn't.

It isn't him.

He hates Niflheim.

It _ isn't _.

_ "Dad?" _ Is the word that trips off of his tongue instead and the voices around him fall silent. The word is rife with horror as he stares up at the figure who _ slaughtered his people _ and it can't be his dad he doesn't know what he'd do if it was his dad it can't be him.

But Glauca flinches away, he _ hesitates, _ and oh-

_ Oh. _

"_ No," _ he whispers, breathes, and it shakes.

_ He _ shakes.

** "Step aside," ** Glauca orders and Nyx- Nyx _ keens _, grip flexing on the hilts of his kukris like they were a lifeline as he recognises the voice beneath metal and distortion.

"Why?" 

Silence.

He can almost feel the Look his d- Glauc- his da- _ Glauca _ gives him through the helmet and normally the parental weight to it would make him smile (even as he disobeyed whatever he'd been told to do) but now-

It makes him bristle with growing _ rage _.

"_ Answer me! _ " He demands as he stepped towards the monster who is also his _ father. " _ Tell me _ why _ , dad! Why betray us all like this!? _ " _

Glau- his fath- Glauca's blade drops and his father's chin lifts. "** Lucis betrayed me, betrayed ** _ **us** _ ** , first. These Kings of Stone pulled back the wall to protect their precious city and left our homes to be razed to the ground. For the honour of my home, I fought and killed under a king I ** _ ** loathed** _ ** and still, he betrayed us all." **

Nyx _ snarls _ . " _ No. _ No, he didn't betray us. You did."

"Because maybe you can blame Lucis for your home. For your people. But you were _ there _ when they raised Galahd to the ground, _ father _ ." He lashes out with his blades, warping into a blow. "You were with Niflheim and you betrayed mum, you betrayed me, and you betrayed _ Selena. _ " He laughs and it's bitter and it _ hurts _ . "Glauca's been active since before I was _ born _ . Did you like pulling the wool over our eyes, telling us you were fighting in the war when you were on the other side, pretending to grieve with us like you hadn't led the charge - like you weren't a General in the _ Empire." _

"Did you enjoy it; letting me call you _ dad _ when you helped to _ murder my little sister?" _He spits out, panting.

His father stands there, unmoving, unreacting, and at that moment Nyx looks him in the eyes and he _ hates _.

"_ Betrayer _ ," he hisses and the truth of it hurts. He'd betrayed everything that he'd ever claimed to stand for, betrayed everything Nyx fought for. " _ Oathbreaker _ ," he names him, remembering the little girl that had called Titus Drautos _ papa _, that this man had promised to protect with his life.

_ "I hate you _," he snarls, tears running down his face, and he hates and he hates and he hates. But he hates nothing more than the fact that he still loves his father.

Glauca flinches.

Nyx attacks.

The King lashes out.

His father falls.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> _cackles_


End file.
